la venganza un sentimiento compartido
by kItSuNa
Summary: inuyasha y kagome han sufrido perdidas dolorosas a muy temprana edad provocando un sentimiento de venganza hacia una misma persona¿¿que pasara cuando ambos se den cuenta que no es el unico sentimiento que tienen en comun? (es un desastre de summary jaja!)


como andan espero que todo bien....bueno aca les traigo mi primer fan fic asi que no sean muy duros conmigo he!!.....bueno espero que les guste y que me digan cualquier opinion sea bueno o no tan bueno acepto todo....

Era un hermoso dia ....muy placentero y lleno de paz ...el canto de los pajaros y el ruido de los arroyos una hermosa cancion lo cual lo disfrutaban todos los habiatantes de la aldea...

a lo lejos se podia divisar a una hermosa sacerdotiza de aproximadamente 17 años..esta tenia cabello lacio y negro recogido en la parte inferior dejandose a penas dos mechones a los costadosa ....a su lado se encontraba un niña de unos 10 años quien estaba practicando con el arco y las flechas su punteria siendo supervisada al parecer por su hermana mayor.....

la niña suelta finalmente la flecha la cual estaba rodeada por un intenso Resplandor de color rosa..y el objeto da justo en el blanco esperado..

kikio: excelente !!kagome (felicito la hermana mayor) ya has podido dominar a la perfeccion las flechas selladoras y las purificadoras al igual que los conjuros deproteccion y defensa....

kagome: que bien !! gracias hermana(la pequeña miro a su hermana y le regalo una hermosa y calida sonrrisa)

kikio: no tienes nada que agradecerme kagome tu eres una gran sacerdotiza al igual que nuestra madre...ahora veo porque te brindo esa tarea tan dificil antes de su muerte (esto ultimo dijo con una vos algo seria pero conservando un mirada dulce paar su hermana)

kagome: ¿¿tarea??? de que estas hablando kikio

kikio: creo que sera mejor que regresemos y hablemos..

kagome: esta bien...a demas me estoy muriendo de .... (no termino de hablar ya que se ollo un ruido proveniente del estomago de la pequeñita)

kikio:jajaja!! (rio divertida la joven) es verdad es hora de que comamos algo

kagome:jiji!! siiii vamos

ambas mikos caminaron hacia la aldea ...esta era muy linda la mas garnde y segura de los alrededores ya que todos los youkais que han intentado venir por la famosa shikon no tama han muerto gracias a los poderes de kikio y la ayuda de su hermana en algunos enfrentamientos...........kagome era una niña muy hermosa y siempre denotaba una sonrrisa en su rostro sus grandes ojos cafe tambien tenian un brillo especial Heredado de su madre midoriko (se que no tienen mucho parecido pero bueno es mi fic) si bien kikio era muy amable la mayoria de las veces era seria y callada todo lo contrario a la pequeña miko que siempre estaba riendo y jugando con todos los niños de la aldea......

una ves ya dentro de su casa ambas chicas comieron una rica cena.....al terminar a kagome se le vino una curiosidad a la cabeza que era esa "tarea" tan importante que su madre le habai otorgado a ella..........

kagome: hermana podria hacerte una pregunta??

kikio: es sobre lo que te dije en el bosque sobre nuestra madre no es cierto? (pregunto kikio con un tono de vos serio algo bajo pero audible)

kagome: si asi es ....me podrias explicar

kikio: claro a demas estas en edad de saberlo...tu sabes bien que nuestra madre murio en una aldea lejos de aqui luchando con mas de un centenar de youkais protegiendo la perla de shicon tal ves tu no te acuerdes mucho porque tenias pocos tiempo de nacida y yo apenas tenia 7 años

kagome solo asintio con la cabeza...

kikio: bien prosigo pasaron unos dias desde la muerte de nuestra madre y la sacerdotiza kaede trajo la perla de shicon a la aldea y me comunico las ultimas palabras de nuestra madre

kagome: y que fue lo que paso?? nunaca me lo has querido contar.....

kikio:lo se.......kaede la encontro aginizabdo serca de su aldea con la perla de shicon entre sus manos ..estaba muy lastimada fue por eso que la llevo a su casa para tratar de sacarla de riesgo pero fue imposible....pasaron unas horas y mi madre pudo despertar pero ella sabia que no por mucho tiempo en ese instante le informo a kaede de dos tareas muy importantes la de proteger la perla y la de purificarla........

kagome: pero hermana eso ya lo se tu eres la que protege y purifica la perla no?

kikio: no kagome yo solo la protejo eso fue lo que kaede me dijo

kagome: entonces quien es la que la purifica

kikio: tu kagome

la pequeña quedo paralizada que ella era quien la purificaba????? eso era imposible si nunca habia tenido contacto con la perla nadie la ha visto desde la muerte de midoriko...entonces de que esta hablando kikio???

kagome: hermana pero que estas diciendo ?? yo nunca.....(pero kikio la interrumpió)

kikio: kagome cuando kaede vino a la aldea tuve que ayudarla a hacer un conjuro para que........(pero no pudo terminar ya que se escucho una fuerte explocion y gritos en la aldea) kagome (dijo la miko con decisión)quedate aqui y has un campo de fuerza para protegerte yo saldre

kagome: pero kikio ten cuidado (dijo la niña asusutada)

kikio: claro(y le dedico un tierna sonrrisa que no estaba muy acostumbrada a brindar)

al salir se pudo ver a un demonio con una precencia maligna muy poderosa estaba desturllendo todo parecia que estaba buscando algo.....

kikio(penso): la perla de shicon

demonio: hola kikio tanto tiempo como has estado?(dijo el ser con malicia)

kikio: maldito naraku que haces aqui? buscando la perla para tus sucios planes?

naraku: valla si que me conoces kikio

kikio en ese instante disparo un flecha pero fue rechazada por el campo de proteccion de naraku

naraku: piensas que eso me hará daño jajja que ilusa ahora será mejor que me dejes pasar estoy seguro que la perla esta en tu cabaña por algo la cuidas tanto....

se pudo ver en la cara de kikio un temor impreso ya que naraku tenia razón pero lo que le importaba en ese momento no era la perla si no la vida de kagome......

naraku: que pasa (dijo este en tono burlon) no me digas que ahi se encuentra tu hermanita....sera una lastima que muera

kikio: ya callate (y lanzo una flecha que tambien fu rechazada pero esta vez por un fuerte ataque de naraku que destrullo la cabaña en donde estaba kagome)

kikio: miro hacia atras con una cara horrorizada pero se quedo mas tranquila al ver que su hemana habia logrado salvarse gracias al campo de proteccion que ella le dijo que hiciera

pero naraku lanzo un ataque directo a kagome y esta estaba muy cansada ya para hacer otra ves un capo tan potente fue entonces cuando kikio se interpuso salvando a la pequeña pero recibiendo la miko todo el ataque cayendo finalmente al suelo completamente herida

kagome quedo en estado de shok hasta que finalmente enormes y frías lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por su rostro mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su hermana .....en ese instante naraku lanzo un nuevo ataque en contra de las dos jóvenes fue entonces cuando kagome lo miro con una cara que ya no demostraba alegria y calides si no que mostraba frialdad y enojo .......

kagome: maldito mataste a mi hermana MALDITO SEAS NARAKU!!!(grito la niña desesperadamente)

en ese instante una luz segadora provocada por la pequeña traspaso a naraku hiriéndolo gravemente pero aun así no logro matarlo..sin embargo naraku no tuvo mas remedio que huir .....

naraku (pensando):esa mocosa me hirió gravemente ella debe tener la perla de shicon juro que la matare...y me apoderare de la perla

cuando todo acabo......en la aldea ya no quedaba un solo ser viviente a excepción de ella que aun seguia abrazada fuertemente a kikio

kikio: (dijo sus ultimas palabras muy forzosamente) escu...cha..me bien ka..gome la...perla de se encuntra en tu interior sien..do constan..temen..te purificada ya que posees un poder espiri..tual mucho mas potente que el 

kagoem: hermana yo.....(pero fue interrumpida)

kikio: kago....me a par..tir de este mo..mento tendrás que realizar un entrenamiento ju...nto con la anciana ka..ede para poder expulsar de tu interior la perla una ves hecho eso sera mejor que la destruyas para no poner en peligro tu vida

kagome:(llorando) pero ahora que voy a hacer sin ti ...

kikio: no te preo..cupes ve a la aldea de kaede alli ella te entre..nara y hospeda....ra..... por favor ten cui...dado ka...go...me (dijo kikio finalmente muriendo en los brazos de se hermana)

kagome: hermana juro que me vengare de ese maldito de naraku y me entrenare para quitar la perla de mi interior pero no la destruiré si no que la protegeré al igual que tu y nuestra madre...

ya habian pasado unos dias y kagome habia llegado a la aldea de kaede y su esposo myoga ellos le ofrecieron hospedaje..pero kagome no queria molestar ...kaede le dijo que no era molestia y que a demas le podria hacer compania a un pequeño hanyou que vivia junto con ellos ...su pelo era color plateado y largo ..sus ojos eran de un tono ambarino tenia aproximadamente 11 años su nombre era inuyasha.........

**CONTINUARA........**

Se que cambie un monton de cosas es que queria hacer un fic asi pero en la epoca antigua bueno en el proximo ya aparecera inuysaha y se sabra un poco mas de su pasado y empesara su relacion con kagome beuno bye bye


End file.
